


One Hundred Sixty House Points and a Chocolate Frog Card to Boot

by ShatterTheNexus



Series: There's No Post on Sundays! [1]
Category: Gugudan (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatterTheNexus/pseuds/ShatterTheNexus
Summary: Nayoung just wants to complete her current Chocolate Frog Card set. Sejeong is, inadvertently and reliably, a nuisance.





	One Hundred Sixty House Points and a Chocolate Frog Card to Boot

Nayoung strolls through the corridors alone, basking in the warm sunlight filtering in through the windows. Two students shuffle past whispering and giggling. It’s Friday afternoon and all of the other students are out on the Grounds. Peering over a balcony, she sees Hana and Mimi sitting on the dock. But this is no time for lollygagging. She’s on a mission. There are only two and a half more weeks until the end of term and her Chocolate Frog Card collection is nowhere near complete. Because honestly, what are exams?

“Come on, I need Falco Aesalon…” Nayoung mutters, scuttling around tapestries and gargoyles. She flicks her wand at a torch bracket up ahead, but all she gets is a measly Cauldron Cake. She’s already got forty-seven in her trunk. _Maybe I can trade some with Mina._ But then she thinks, _mmm… better not_. Bartering food with Mina, making deals with Goblins, it’s all pretty shady stuff.

Nayoung’s eyes flicker up at the flash of blue past the classroom at the end of the corridor. _Oh-ho-ho~ Is that a card I sense?_ The clacking of her shoes echoes off the walls. Just as she raises her wand, she sees purple. Her heart plummets.

“Hey, Falco Aesalon! Nice, I’ve been looking for this for the past thirty minutes.” Nayoung’s eye twitches a bit. She turns slowly to face the insolent girl who _dared_ to steal _her _card. She tries to put on a face of tolerance and patience, but she feels her lips quivering into a scowl.

“Thirty _minutes_?!” She seethes. “I’ve been spending the past _month_ searching for that card! And you come strolling in here exhausted after thirty minutes?!” Should she be hearing her own pulse? It’s probably nothing to worry about.

_Ahjeongssi_ meets Nayoung’s eyes. It’s obvious that she’s holding back her laughter. She at least has the decency to be civil in such a situation. Guffawing at someone’s misfortune, in their face no less, doesn’t do much to lift one’s mood.

The girl casually leans against the wall next to a suit of armor. “Look, I’m sorry but you just had bad timing.” _Are veins usually that prominent on foreheads?_ “How about this? We can duel for the Falco card. Everyone’s outside and the building is nearly empty. Nobody’s going to intervene.”

Nayoung mulls it over. She could be running up and the down the place looking for other cards, and she might even chance upon another Falco. She’s never been that great at dueling anyway. She prefers flight over fight, awful reflexes and all. _But the card is _right _there! _She inhales deeply. She wasn’t born yesterday, she knows when to listen to reason.

“Bring it on, Kim Sejeong!”

Not that she does.

~|~|~|~

Sejeong moves to the front of the classroom by the chalkboard. Her opponent lingers behind near the door. They raise their wands simultaneously, but neither make a move.

“You may have the honor of attacking first, _Naong_,” Sejeong stretches out the pet name.

“How generous of God Sejeong.” Nayoung manages to keep her voice stable. She can feel the tremble in her throat though. Sejeong laughs and her eyes crinkle into cartoonish curves.

Nayoung takes advantage of this moment. “Stupefy!”

A jet of red light shoots out of her wand and blasts a hole in the chalkboard two inches from Sejeong’s head. Nayoung stares with wide eyes and her arm slackens a bit. She’s never hit that close to a target before.

“Levicorpus!” Sejeong shouts. Nayoung shrieks as her feet sweep out from under her. She’s incredibly disorientated and the blood rushing to her head doesn’t help.

“Avis,” she mutters. Birds flutter out of thin air and twitter around her head. “Oppugno!” Nayoung haphazardly jerks her wand in Sejeong’s general direction. Her flock zooms towards her opponent like fluffy bullets. Sejeong thrashes around in defense from the pecking assault.

The spell holding Nayoung up by her ankles breaks and she crashes onto a desk below. She faintly notices the lack of twittering and sees flashes of red burst from the front of the room. She topples onto the floor, barely dodging the attack. She peeks out behind some chairs and sends back a flurry of Stunning spells.

Sejeong shoots a jinx Nayoung's way and she feels it ricochet off the corner of the overturned desk where it touches her foot. Her whole left leg seems like it’s made of jelly and she can’t bear to crouch anymore. Crawling on her elbows, she builds a barricade of more desks and chairs around her. Another spell knocks a book off a nearby table and nearly hits her head.

Nayoung stabs her wand in the direction of the teacher’s desk. Piles of essays and ticket stubs fly into the air. They encircle Sejeong who frantically starts lighting them _on fire_.

“Who the hell uses Incendio in a duel?!” Nayoung squeals. She shakes her leg to bring back some feeling. She stands to see how Sejeong is holding up.

The scorched papers are floating around the room in embers. With a swish and flick of her wand, the textbooks littering the floor begin to levitate at Sejeong’s command. She jabs her fist at Nayoung and the books dart towards the barricade. The taller girl flinches and shuts her eyes, wand arm flinging out in defense.

“Depulso!” Nayoung opens her eyes to see the objects all around her blasted away with extraordinary force. What she doesn’t see are the Stunning spells following right behind the books-turned-projectiles.

As she raises her wand dramatically to cast a Shield Charm, everything freezes. Sejeong’s mouth hangs open in post-shout, her wand pointing at Nayoung’s head. Burning leaflets of papers are suspended mid-air, glowing at the corners. A chair is half intact, half broken as it _is slamming_ into the classroom wall. Nayoung has no idea what is going on. Her adrenaline from the duel begins to subside and panic slowly churns in her stomach. _No. No no NO! You can’t DO THIS to me! Of _all_ times—_

**Our servers are experiencing issues. Please come back later.**

_You’ve got to be f—_

Nayoung jerks her head up as the girl standing five feet from her whoops obnoxiously. She fist-pumps the air and begins prancing around Nayoung. The latter arguably resembles a flounder. Sejeong kindly picks her jaw up from the ground and gives her that irritating eye smile.

“Yoo hoo~ One hundred sixty house points, and a Chocolate Frog Card to boot!” Sejeong waves her phone in Nayoung’s face, who can only gape at the screen.

**Duel won 100 House Points**

**New spell cast: Incendio 50 House Points**

**Great Swish and Flick! 10 House Points**

**Total 160 House Points**

Nayoung hears her pulse, feels her eye twitch, and senses the vein on her forehead threatening to rupture, all at once.

~|~|~|~

“Do explain why we found Nayoung clawing at your face in the library stacks,” Soyee deadpans. Sally was icing Sejeong’s cheek while Haebin stood near Nayoung, ready to pull her back from attacking the injured girl.

Sejeong doesn’t seem to care though. “She’s just salty that I got the PotterStop earlier than she did, that Slowbro.”

“The… what?” Haebin stares at her with her eyebrow raised.

Sally stops fussing over Sejeong when she hears a low growl coming from Soyee. “Unbelievable, these idiots…” The girl mutters.

“The marble statue in the lobby is a PotterStop, it’s a suit of armor in the corridor in the game. Nayoung wanted a Chocolate Frog Card, I got it first, we dueled, and now she’s all pissy.” Sejeong grins casually as Nayoung launches herself forward. Haebin promptly shoves her back into her chair, confusion still written on her face.

“That was my card! You KNEW I needed that one to finish the set so I could start collecting the next ones. And you did NOT win that duel fair and square! My app FROZE!” Nayoung howls.

Sejeong leans forward, winking flirtatiously. Well, as flirtatious as one with glaring red scratches on her cheek could be. “Aw Naong~ Don’t be mad. Here, I’ll offer my Albert Grunnion card for your troubles, free of charge.” She adds a finger heart for good measure.

“I don’t need your f—” Hyeyeon coughs loudly from the front desk, “dungbomb inventor,” Nayoung grumbles murderously. “I’ve got twenty of those thingamabobs.” She adds a middle finger for good measure.

Sejeong winks again and “Huu~” there goes a flying kiss. Nayoung swats it away and glares at her across the table, arms shackled around the back of her chair by Haebin's hands.

A cute, almost squishy, voice drifts from the far end of the lobby. Hyeyeon looks at her co-student worker in horror. Sejeong guffaws. Nayoung slams her head on the desk. Has that vein not ruptured yet?

“Wooh~ I got a Falco Aesalon card!” Mina cheers, waving her phone around in the air.

“PotterStops refresh after five minutes…” Sejeong whispers mockingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from original post on AFF:
> 
> This is my first oneshot with the intent of publishing it. Pokemon Go is all the rage now and I was inspired by a video that integrated Harry Potter into the game app's format. Basically instead of hunting Pokemon, you go around the castle hunting Fantastic Beasts and the like. Instead of Pokeballs, you use your wand. I don't remember much else from the video. I added my own ideas and if anything is similar to those of the video creators', I'll gladly hand over the credit.


End file.
